The present invention relates to a machine for use in mining or tunnelling operations.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,056,284 assigned to the same assignee as the present application describes a machine of the type with which the present invention is concerned and is herein incorporated by reference. The machine described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,056,284 utilizes as a loading means, a unit composed of conveyors and a material-receiving means, similar to a shovel, which receives material detached by the cutters at the end of a swinging arm or jib. A device is oscillated back and forth over the shovel to transfer material accumulating on the shovel onto the conveyors. The shovel together with front regions of the conveyors can be raised and lowered. This arrangement is not particularly adaptable to the prevailing conditions and a general object of this invention is to provide an improved mounting system for the loading means of the machine.